The White Horse
by cd11
Summary: The White Horse: A Have Gun Will Travel story. All characters and rights belong to their creators. Story: Paladin is asked by an old friend to help him recover a very special stolen horse. Rated K for now.


_**The White Horse: A Have Gun Will Travel story. All characters and rights belong to their creators. Story: Paladin is asked by an old friend to help him recover a very special stolen horse. Rated K+ for now.**_

_**Atlantic Hotel, Ocean City, Md. April 1875.**_

Hey-boy looked out to that Atlantic ocean. "This place is different then San Francisco, Mister Paladin."

Paladin could only agree. "That's very true, Hey-boy. Sometimes a change of scenery can give a person a different perspective on life."

"I got no argument with that." Hey-boy replied. "At least you get some peace and quiet here, no one come around and get you running all over country getting shot at."

Before Paladin could reply there was a knock at the door. Hey-boy went to answer it. It was the bell hop from the front desk.

"Mister Paladin, Sir." The bell hop said. "I have a message for you."

Paladin took the note and read it. "Well I'll be." he said. "Dave Mitchell is here."

Hey-boy asked. "Who is Dave Mitchell?"

"He's an old friend of mine from the army. Says he wants a word with me." Paladin grabbed his hat and started out the door. "I'll be back in a while."

Major David Mitchell was about 40 years of age tall, blond haired. he had the yellow stripe down the leg of his trousers indicating he was a cavalry man. He was a man who had something on his mind as well.

"I heard you were here on the East coast, Paladin." he said "How many years has it been, six years?"

"Seven." Paladin answered. "We were together during the mess on the Snake River.'

Mitchell nodded. "I remember." Paladin gave his friend an evaluation stare. "What's on your mind, Dave?"

"I could use some help." he said. "I have a little problem."

"What sort of a problem?"

Mitchell hesitated, then spoke up. "I need your help in recovering a stolen horse."

Paladin was confused. "I would think that the Army would have enough horses that losing one would not be that serious a problem."

"And normally you would be right." Mitchell leaned back in the chair. "You see Paladin, this was not just any horse that was stolen. What do you know about the Lipizzaner Stallions?"

Paladin leaned forward suddenly very interested. "They are supposed to be one of the finest horses on God's green Earth." Giving his old friend a long hard look. "I didn't even know there were any of the breed in the United States."

"Well there wasn't until about a month ago." Mitchell told him. "You see this stallion was sent over from Austria. He was supposed to be a gift, from the Emperor Franz Joseph himself."

"I see." Paladin said softly. "Who was this gift to, if I could ask?"

"Well that's what the problem is. You see this horse was supposed to be delivered to a mutual friend of ours."

"And that friend is?"

Taking a long pull from his beer. Mitchell replied. "Ulysses Simpson Grant."

Paladin sat for a moment in silence, then started to chuckle. "You mean to tell me that you had the President's horse stolen out from under your nose?"

With a sick grin on his face, Mitchell answered. "Yep."

"I can certainly see where you have a problem, old friend." Paladin said. "If I remember right, Sam always did love his horses." Looking to Mitchell with a smile. "Sure Dave, I'll help you out."

They both stood up, Mitchell shook Paladin's hand. "Thanks, this means a lot."

"I'll get my gear together and meet you out front in about 10 minutes." Paladin told him.

Mitchell nodded and went out front. Paladin went upstairs to his room and started packing. Hey-boy looked at him disapprovingly. "Mister Paladin, Sir" he said. "We were supposed to be on vacation."

Paladin shrugged. "I know Hey-boy, but this is a special case for a pair of old friends."

Hey-boy folded his arms in front of him. "What could be so special?"

"We're going to talk to a man about a horse." As he walked out the door. Paladin said to himself. "A very special horse."

_**To be continued.**_


End file.
